Charmed ReWritten
by TBallonFF
Summary: The story from Leo's POV after Adult Chris dies and how he copes... or doesn't cope...


Charmed Re-Written

A Call To Arms – My body is a cage (Peter Gabriel)

I was dreaming…I knew that…because this couldn't be happening again.

The blessed knife drove deep into his flesh…he was like butter.

"Why?" He gasped in shock.

"Because…" I said as I changed back into myself. "You murdered my son!"

Electricity shot from my palms, the jolt in the dream world causing me to return to my physical body.

"No!" I yelled as my body surged forwards out of the dream and I found myself in the boy's nursery. I looked around, breathing heavily, my eyes instantly landing on Wyatt sleeping soundly, completely safe. There was a tiny gurgling sound coming from the basinet in the middle of the room, my cry of panic had disturbed the new baby's sleep. I stood and peered down at him. The noise stopped and he settled back down, footsteps sounded in the hallway and the door began to open and Piper began to enter the room.

"Leo?" She whispered but I was already orbing away.

The underworld always was a disgusting place…but murderers don't tend to care about hygiene, especially if they feed off of fear.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" I demanded. Barbas had to be here somewhere and there's no way he could resist feeding off of my anger. I took a couple of steps forwards sensing the space around me. I felt the air shift in the corner of the room, I ran towards it in time to see the tail end of a shimmer wobbling the air.

"Damn it!" I shouted punching the wall my grazed knuckles healing instantly.

I followed the constantly moving shimmer out of the underworld until I ended up in and alleyway.

"I know you're here Barbas." I growled slowly stepping backwards. "You can't keep running from me!" I yelled turning around.

_I'm afraid that vanquishing him won't ease my pain…because it wasn't a demon, it was an elder. My very mentor who tried to kill my son._

"But you helped him. That's why I'm gonna kill you too." I replied knowing that the voice in my head was Barbas. I turned around and carried on walking.

"Barbas!" I shouted. Then I felt the familiar sensation of the air warping and ran towards it like I had done the whole night long. I rounded the corner of some caged in dumpsters and looked around, he was here, just a seconded ago. I swiped at the slightly smoking air, my anger building that he had escaped me yet again. I looked up and orbed after him.

I landed on top of golden gate bridge behind an elder.

"Zola?" I frowned. He turned to me.

"Leo. Good, I've been calling for you." He said, he looked surprised to see me. But I didn't have time for it.

"What do you mean, where's Barbas?" I asked.

"Who?"

_He's covering up for Barbas. Oh, I know he is. I tracked him here. _

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Zola asked his voice distant and unimportant.

_One of my greatest fears. The good guys, the bad guys, they're all the same now. Hey, that makes him just like Gideon. _

I let out a cry of rage, the anger manifesting itself as energy shooting out of my hands and into the body that's claimed to be Zola.

"Leo, What are you doing?" He cried in pain and shock. I threw him against the wall of red metal to my right.

"Where is he? Where's Barbas?" I shouted.

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!" I yelled my teeth clenching.

"I don't know. For god sakes, stop!"

I growled in frustration and let him drop. My breathing was raged as I watched him recover.

_Damn. So close! _

I stared at his confused and shocked face for a few moments before orbing away for more information. I landed in the manor's attic and went straight for the book of shadows. I opened it up and began flicking through. The sound of the air being moved around made me stop and look up.

"Barbas?" I asked frowning. "I know you're here." I said walking out from behind the book to the middle of the room.

"Show yourself." I demanded.

"Who are you talking to?" Came Piper's voice from behind me, I turned to see her entering the room holding the new baby.

"Nobody." I answered looking down. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked moving back towards the book.

"I didn't. Wyatt did. "Was the reply as I began leafing through the book again.

"Must be that orbing thing you guys share. He looked up and said Da-Da." She explained.

"Really?" I missed my son he was the only thing that over these last two months since… that made me question what I was doing.

"Muh-hum. He misses you. We all do." She told me. I couldn't think about that, not now, I had to finish this.

"I miss him too…" I sighed. "Is there anything else in here on Barbas besides the main entry?" I asked pointing at the book.

"No." She said shortly. "Would you like to hold your child?" She asked sarcastically looking down at the baby in her arms. I followed her eyes to see him staring right at me, The same eyes that I had seen the life leave two months ago.

"I…I can't." I said quietly.

Piper nodded, clearly annoyed. "Well, you need to Leo. Chris didn't die." I flinched at the sound of his name. "He's alive. You need to move on."

My jaw hardened and that was where she was wrong, he did die and I _couldn't _move on.

"Not until Barbas is gone and they're both safe." I told her angrily then orbed out.

I stood on the ledge above the pit of fire that…Chris had accidentally dropped a demon into. I was trying to sense where Barbas was. I couldn't get a read on him which meant he was probably in a healer's lair the only places in the underworld that are cloaked. I growled in frustration and opened my eyes staring down into the pit listening to the screams of pain that drifted upwards. Fiery heat also made its way towards me but it just made me feel colder. I don't know how long I stood there, watching demons get what they deserved…

Out of the blue my phone rang, I pulled it out and answered it.

"Leo." I stated.

"Hey Leo, it's Paige." She spoke happily.

"What do you need." I asked.

"Nothing…what makes you think I need anything?" She replied. I frowned now she sounded overly happy.

"Paige, you wouldn't call me unless you needed help."

Wait…help.

"Hang on…what's happened are the boys ok? Piper?"

"Leo! They're fine I was just calling to ask you a favour."

"What?" I snapped. I was busy and she had worried me for a moment then.

"It's just…well, Piper would never asked you herself…and we…well me and Phoebe that is…were just wondering…well if…" She had started to ramble and it was grating against my short temper.

"What is it Paige." I demanded through gritted teeth.

She sighed on the other end of the line. "Will you go to our friend's wedding with Piper? It's just that she needs to get out, Phoebe needs to get out, and I defiantly know that you need to do something other than vanquish demons, even if it's just for an hour or two…"

I cleared my throat loudly my signal for her to stop taking so I could give her an answer.

"Sorry…we all just _really _ need to get out." She said overemphasizing her 'really'.

I thought for a moment, the chances are that Barbas won't resurface anytime soon and if I'm above ground when he does I'll still be able to sense it, besides I think I need to see Wyatt before he throws a tantrum and orbs down in the middle of a vanquish.

"Leo?..." Paige called.

"Yeah..ok." I replied.

"You'll come?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah."

"Well hurry up and get here then…you need to change. It's still a wedding even if you are on demon killing a rampage."

"What ever." I sighed and hung up.

I listened to the screams for a few more seconds before orbing away.

When I arrived at the manor I showered and changed into a suit then made my way downstairs. When everyone was ready we got into the car and made our way to the wedding.

After two months of orbing anywhere I wanted without any trouble, going somewhere in a car was really slow. Finally we pulled into a parking lot "Oh, we are so late." Phoebe complained. "Has the ceremony started?" She asked the man who had come to take care of the car.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Oh, no." She groaned. "Okay."

Me and Phoebe went around to the trunk and opened it up.

"I told you to go ahead and go." Came Piper's voice.

"Yeah well I don't know why you couldn't leave the baby with Paige." Phoebe retaliated.

I pulled the stroller out of the trunk and propped it up.

"When you're a mother, you'll understand." Was Piper's surly retort.

"That's assuming I'm gonna have any eggs left." Phoebe said mostly to herself and she tried to push the stroller to assemble as I shut the back of the car up.

"How do you do this thing?" She huffed.

"Here." I offered pushing it up with no problems and gave her a smile.

"Oh, it's so nice to have a man around the house." She smiled.

"Yeah, except I think I should still be after Barbas." I said in a last attempt to get out of this.

"Yeah, not until you can distinguish between and demon and an elder." Phoebe frowned.

Piper put the car seat into the stroller, my hand guiding the lopsided weight.

"You're stuck with us." She added. I was about to say something but she turned her attention to Piper who had just taken her phone out.

"Paige, hi…" Piper said.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe demanded. "Give me that!"

"What do you mean, what am I doing, I'm checking on Wyatt." Piper protested.

"You just checked on Wyatt." Phoebe reasoned. "Have you guys thought about seeing a shrink?"

I sighed that wouldn't help my problems, besides we've done that before.

"Yeah, we did that." Piper grunted. I handed her the dipper bag and pushed the stroller up onto the curb.

"Look, I know you haven't been out of the house in a very, very long time, but this is Christy's wedding so please try to have fun." Phoebe urged.

"This a wedding or an orgy?" Piper joked.

"It's a Hindu ceremony. It's supposed to be very, very, very romantic."

The baby started to cry loudly, the sound startled me.

"See I knew this would happen." Piper sighed. "This is over stimulation. We gotta get outta here. Hey, excuse me!" She said turning to yell at the man driving the car away to be parked. "Wait!"

"No, no, no. No, no. You know what, you guys go. I'll take care of Chris." Phoebe offered.

I felt a stab of pain at the mention of his name and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Okay, you guys go on in and have a good time. Have fun. Remember what that is, fun?" Phoebe smiled. "Come on."

We all walked in the direction of the ceremony and I realised how much I didn't want to be here, Phoebe went off in another direction to try and calm the baby and I followed Piper to some seats in the back row. We sat down, there didn't seem to be a lot of the ceremony left. I felt the urge to get out of there and check on Barbas rising, and I saw Piper stealing worried glances at me every now and then, like she sensed my discomfort.

Finally the event began to draw to a close as they added the marriage spot to each other's foreheads and the priest called upon some spirits to bless the new couple. I thought nothing of it until I saw two golden lights appear and circle around the platform.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." I frowned, I really didn't need this right now I was busy already.

"But I don't think anyone else can." I observed as no one else's eyes had moved from the couple in front of them.

Suddenly the lights began to race towards us then disappeared. I looked around feeling no different.

"You okay?" I asked Piper.

"I don't know. I feel a little woozy." She said blinking a couple of times. She reached down for her purse and I was shocked to see a third hand appear and pull out a handkerchief.

"Piper!" I warned.

"Muuh." Was her response. As we both watched another hand and arm appeared from her side.

"Uh oh." I said. By the time I had got my jacket off she had a total of six arms I passed it to her and she put it on hurriedly.

"Come on, we gotta find Phoebe." I said standing, Piper stood too and we saw Phoebe standing on the green beside the parking lot, we hurried over.

"Hey. Is the wedding over already?" Phoebe asked upon seeing us.

I opened my mouth to explain but instead Piper just opened up the jacket.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Let's get outta here." I said, worried about exposure and anxious about checking on Barbas.

We hurried home but on the way I couldn't help relaxing, I knew there was something important I should be doing but I couldn't remember what it was. The only things that mattered to me were looking after my family but I was calm about…like an inner peace. I knew that it was whatever had gone into us at the wedding if I could just fight it long enough for the girls to get it out of me…

We arrived at the house and phoebe ushered me upstairs then went to fill Paige in. I wanted to fight this I really did but I haven't felt peace like this since I first became an elder and it was calling to me, pulling me towards my family. I gave up the fight and let the new peace flow through me and I made my way back down stairs. The pull was stronger now and I went through to the conservatory the feeling high-tend. I saw Phoebe and Paige watching Piper, I walked past them.

"Isn't she beautiful." I breathed going to stand behind her as she looked after our sons. One of her hands reached behind me and grabbed my ass, I smiled awkwardly and she looked over her shoulder and smiled. I could hear Phoebe and Paige talking but It didn't matter to me what they were saying. The phone rang and I watched as Piper answered it.

"Hello. " She listened for a few seconds. "Phoebe it's for you." She said holding it out for Phoebe to take. Phoebe said something to Paige who left then she came to the phone. As Phoebe spoke on the phone Piper began to focus her attention on me, her hand running up and down my chest as she smiled at me. Phoebe handed the phone back to Piper who put It down then turned placed her many hands on me I heard Phoebe sigh and leave.

We slowly made way to the sitting room which is where Phoebe and Paige found us. And where they separated us, Phoebe demanding that Piper keep her hands to herself.

"But you're interrupting us." Piper protested.

"And saving life as we know it." Phoebe responded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look at your outfit, does that look like something you normally wear?" Paige pointed out. I looked down, I don't even remember changing.

"Well…no." I said.

"Exactly. This is not the first time we've been high jacked by gods." Paige told us grabbing my chin and turning it towards her. "So you just have to fight it."

"But I don't wanna fight it." I said truthfully. "I haven't felt this potent in years." I added, causing Piper to raise her eyebrows.

"Over sharing. Any idea how to redirect his potency." Phoebe asked.

Paige frowned. "Yeah, we should send him after Barbas."

"Barbas?" I frowned.

"What about the risk to the elders?" Phoebe wondered.

"I think the risk to the universe is far greater. I made a vanquishing potion. I'll go get it." Paige suggested.

"I won't need it." I assured her. I looked at Piper. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." She replied.

I smiled then left using my new powers.

I arrived in the underworld and used all of my powers, new and old, to sense where Barbas was but it was boring. I had no drive to do it, and the inner peace was pulling me in the other direction, back home to my wife and children. I searched for a while just long enough to satisfy Phoebe and Paige then returned home.

When I landed in the conservatory I heard Phoebe and Paige talking about not telling me something, I walked towards them.

"Tell me what?" I smiled.

Phoebe stammered for a second. "How much she wants you. Piper, she desperately wants you."

"You're not supposed to tell him that." Paige smiled playfully pushing her shoulder. Another time I might have cared that they were lying but not today.

"You know me with secrets. I can't keep 'em. How'd it go with Barbas?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.

"It didn't, I couldn't track him." I told them.

"Really, you couldn't track him, not even with all those powers cooped up inside of you." Paige frowned.

"I know strange, isn't it? So where's Piper? Upstairs?" I smiled walking past them.

I walked into Piper's bedroom to see the baby furniture broken and lying in pieces along with a bedside table on the other side of the room. Something had happened, where's Piper? Where's my sons?

I heard Phoebe and Paige behind me as I looked around the room.

"What happened here?" I asked my anger building.

"You're not gonna like it." Paige warned.

"What happened?" I repeated.

Phoebe sighed. "Barbas attacked Piper and Chris."

"They're both fine…" Paige added.

I began to pace, how dare any one attack my family! How many more times is this going to happen? Right now I didn't care if it was me or the apparent god talking all I knew is someone had tried to hurt the people I care about again!

"This is why Piper didn't want us to tell you." Paige reasoned.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip the world apart until I find Barbas." I said angrily.

"Yeah, that's what we're worried about." Phoebe sighed. "Leo you have to calm down till we know all the facts."

"What facts? He went after one of my sons, again!" I yelled.

"Yeah but he didn't get him." Paige tried.

"Once was one time too many I am NOT about to let it happen again!" I shouted causing them both to flinch.

Out of nowhere a woman and Daryl appeared in the door way.

"Police, freeze! Put your hands in the air!" She yelled, waving her gun around. God damn it! I don't have time for this!

I stuck my hands out and threw her against the far wall her head smashing against a wall lamp.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Daryl cried walking over to the woman. "Are you outta your mind?" He asked squatting down beside her.

Oh, I so didn't need to deal with this crap right now. I used a lightning strike to get me out of there and one step closer to finding Barbas.

I picked up his trail immediately and god knows I was gonna make him pay, I followed him to the top of the bridge for the seconded time in a row and again found myself standing behind Zola.

I looked around.

"Leo." Zola said shocked and slightly scared to see me again.

"Barbas. Where is he?" I asked shortly.

"Barbas?" Zola shock his head.

_How many times do you have to go through all this before you realise they're all working together? _

I raised my hands tired of everything, tired of losing the people I love, tired of being betrayed…I'm going to end this right now.

"No, Leo don't do this. You know better." Zola said.

_He's after your boy, I'm after your boy, they're all after your boy. That's why it's your greatest fear._

"Where is he, damn it?" I shouted.

"Wait! Listen to me, Leo! Don't do this!" Zola pleaded.

_Kill them! Kill them all!_

The fiery electricity shot from my hands along with my anger flowing through me in a never ending stream, I pinned him against the red wall the pain I was inflicting on him never letting up. But the anger wasn't stopping, it wasn't fading it only got stronger I needed and third outlet. My broken cry of rage filled the air as the lightening danced across my face, the sounds of pain filled my ears urged me on until the figure disappeared in a burst of flames and the flow stopped. I brought my hands back towards me my breath at a pant.

_Oh…My, my, my, my. What have we gone and done now? _

I sat in the corner of the great hall in magic school, what's happening to me? _Why _is this happening to me?

I heard voices but I didn't move. I rubbed my face tiredly I couldn't believe what I'd just done. How could I have let myself be tricked like that, how could I have not realised that it was Barbas' thoughts not mine?

I heard someone chanting then the stupid Hindu god left my body.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked. I said nothing, she had no idea how stupid that question was.

Piper told Paige to do something with Barbas' blood, I looked up as Piper crouched beside me.

"Where's Paige?" I asked.

"She and Phoebe are going to deal with Barbas." She told me.

"No! I need to be the one to vanquish him." I said my strength returning at this piece of news. It just had to be me that killed him. I stood.

"No Leo, you don't." Piper reasoned.

"I…you don't understand!" I yelled Looking around. "Stop them." I demanded.

Piper opened her mouth then shut it again. "No." She said forcefully.

"Then I will." I growled orbing out of magic school.

I waited for Phoebe and Paige to locate Barbas then followed them to where he was appearing behind Barbas just as they were about to throw the potion. I stared at his back for a millisecond then raised my hands and fired out every ounce of energy I had into his pathetic body, pinning him against the ceiling of the cave. He yelled out in surprise and I smiled grimly when his skeleton flashed beneath his skin. But just like before with Zola the power kept growing and didn't stop until Barbas became a pile of minuscule ashes.

Breathing heavily I turned to Phoebe and Paige who were looking at me stunned like they didn't know who I was.

"Thanks." I smirked then orbed out leaving them to find their own way home.


End file.
